warriorsnewprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
MountainClan
MountainClan is a group of cats that live in the mountainous terrain of the forest territories. The Clan's founder, Black Peak, named the Clan after the small mountain the Clan resides on. Clan Description MountainClan is known for their skill, toughness, heartiness, and ability to scale difficult territory. MountainClan tends to keep to themselves and not be as friendly as the other Clans. They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant at times, which leads the other Clans to see them as cold, aggressive, and ambitious. MountainClan cats can easily traverse their rough territory, using their tough paws and strong muscles to scale the mountainous terrain. Their main prey consists of mice, voles, squirrels, the occasional deer, many species of birds, and certain reptiles, such as snakes and lizards. This often leaves MountainClan with the greatest selection of prey, and the healthiest through the harsh winters. MountainClan cats hunt best at night and are better than others at sneaking around. Due to their rocky, dark, tree-covered territory, they are known to move silently, making them a true threat. They are known to have great endurance in battle, while being famous for ambushes and their ruthless fighting, often forcing other Clans to either win, or have to surrender in battle. 'Borders/Location' MountainClan is in the top left corner of the map. Their territory borders MeadowClan to the south and CreekClan to the east. MountainClan’s territory is fairly large, due to it being located mostly in the mountain. It’s very rocky and has many trees dotted along the mountainside. MountainClan’s border with MeadowClan is a small cliff type drop off, directly past the Gathering Hill. However, many battles have been fought over the border, due to MountainClan claiming the border should go all the way to the far side of the Gathering Hill. CreekClan and MountainClan’s border is even more complicated than the MeadowClan border. There is a huge waterfall that crashes down into a pool that continues on into the large river that separates CreekClan and ForestClan. The pool and small creek that cuts off of the main river help separate MountainClan and CreekClan. The river that feeds the waterfall runs down the mountain in MountainClan territory, providing them with a year-round, reliable source of water. MountainClan cats are taught to be cautious near the river, and to be careful when crossing. Also located on MountainClan territory is various small streams and pools. And even more notable is the Moon Cave, located behind the Waterfall. 'Camp' 'General' MountainClan's camp is in a cave on the most norther portion of their territory. The camp is at the top of the mountain, in a large set of caves. The main cavern is always lit due to sun shining in through the entrance. Due to the dark nature of their camp, and years of adaptation, the MountainClan cats have become accustomed to almost complete darkness, and have very good vision at night. Leader’s Den/Leader's Ledge= The leader's den is to the left of the main cavern, right next to the main entrance. There's a small path leading up to a ledge where the leader speaks to the Clan from. Behind that ledge is a small cave where the leader sleeps, with enough room for the leader's mate and another cat. A small crack in the cave lets light shine through during the day, giving the den a source of light. |-| Medicine Cat’s Den= The Medicine Cat's den is in a smaller cave in the back of the cavern. It has a sandy floor with a small trickle of water that fills a little pool. Moss that seems to glow grows next to the pool, providing constant light for the den. There is a section for sick cats, and a small herb store in a crack within the cave. |-| Apprentice’s Den= The apprentice's den is opposite the elder's den. The entrance is covered by lichen, and inside is warm. There are several nests and enough room for quite a few apprentices. Due to the constant darkness of the den, it's usually only used for sleeping. |-| Elder’s Den= The elder's den is to the left of the medicine den. It's the only "den" that is not within a cave. It's underneath a large overhang that somewhat dips into the cave wall. The elders enjoy sleeping out in the open of the main cavern. The elder's "den" receives light from the same luminescent moss that glows within the medicine den. However, the elders spend most of their day in the main cavern, sleeping or socializing. |-| Warrior’s Den= The warrior's den, as expected, is the largest cave of all the dens. It's on the right side of the cavern, the entrance also covered with lichen. Inside, the den is much like the other warrior dens. Many nests, with the senior warriors sleeping near the entrance. The younger warriors sleep toward the outside of the den. Due to the constant darkness of the den, it's usually only used for sleeping. |-| Nursery= The nursery is in between the warrior's den and the medicine den. The floor of the nursery is sandy, and has a warm feeling to it. The nests are composed of moss and pine needles. There is enough room for three or four queens and their kits. Due to the dampness and heat within the den, the same fungal moss found without the MountainClan camp grows in the nursery, providing light for the queens and their kits. 'Other Places' Guard Post= There are always two guards posted at the cavern entrance, protecting the cats in camp. Category:Clan